


Irawan Soejono

by Esykan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical References, World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esykan/pseuds/Esykan
Summary: Ayahnya meninggal karena memperjuangkan hak bangsanya untuk merdeka. Putranya meninggal ketika berjuang membebaskan negara penjajahnya dari Jerman.Repost dari akun fanfiction.net dengan nama yang sama.





	Irawan Soejono

Musim dingin kali ini memang sangat buruk, seburuk keadaan negaranya. Hampir semua penduduk Belanda berlindung di rumah mereka, berusaha berlindung dari udara dingin, tentara Jerman, dan bertahan hidup dengan persediaan makanan mereka yang mulai menipis. Jalanan lengang dilapisi salju tebal.

Tetapi di satu sudut jalan, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut  _spike_ pirang gelap. Ia merapatkan mantelnya yang sudah kotor dan lusuh. Syal biru-putih melilit erat lehernya dan menutupi separuh wajahnya. Sekilas, ia terlihat seperti pemuda Belanda biasa, tidak ada yang mengira bahwa dia adalah sang personifikasi  _Koninkrijk der Nederlande._ Matanya sibuk mengawasi sekitarnya, mencari tanda-tanda tentara Jerman sialan yang telah membuat rakyatnya sengsara.

Ia berjalan cepat tanpa suara. Tangannya berkali-kali meraba kantong bagian dalam mantelnya, hanya untuk memastikan dokumen-dokumen rahasia yang ia bawa masih berada di tempatnya. Sedikit lagi, dan dia akan tiba di salah satu markas pejuang perlawanan bawah tanah Belanda. Tentu saja, personifikasi mana yang tidak ikut berjuang ketika rakyatnya diperlakukan semena-mena oleh bangsa lain.

Pikirannya lagi-lagi kembali ke sesosok gadis melayu, yang berada jauh di daerah Asia Tenggara. Sedang apa _Indie_ kecilnya disana? Seperti inikah keadaan yang ia hadapi selama dijajah? Apakah ia juga merasakan sengsara seperti ini? Tiap hari menyaksikan penderitaan rakyatnya menderita dibawah penjajahan. Rasanya salah seorang gadis seperti dia harus menanggung beban seberat ini…

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu. Kawan seperjuangannya membutuhkan bantuannya segera.

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya, datangnya dari depan. Seperti suara orang berombongan berjalan. Cepat-cepat ia bersembunyi di gang terdekat. Gelap dan kotor, tempat yang sempurna untuk bersembunyi.

Benar saja, beberapa tentara Jerman lewat dengan senjata di tangan. Di dalam gelap, ia menggertakkan gigi menahan marah. Dia bisa saja menyerang dan membunuh mereka sendirian. Tapi untuk apa? Balas dendam kecil yang hanya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan musuh. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha meredakan emosinya dan menunggu tentara-tentara itu lewat.

"Eh, mereka sudah pergi?"

Nafasnya tercekat. Bodoh! Seharusnya ia memeriksa tempatnya bersembunyi dulu! Ia berbalik dan bersiap mencekik orang asing itu.

Tangannya, yang sudah siap menangkap leher si pembicara, berhenti di udara. Pemuda di hadapannya terlihat tidak lebih tua darinya, mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih muda. Tapi bukan usia pemuda tersebut yang membuatnya berhenti. Pemuda tersebut bukan orang kulit putih berseragam Jerman seperti bayangannya. Kulitnya sawo matang dengan paras wajah yang familier.

Si pemuda asing itu mengangkat tangannya dengan panik. "Ik ben uw bondgenoot! ik ben je vriend!" _Saya sekutumu! Saya temanmu!_

Kata-katanya semakin mengagetkan Netherland. "Wat bedoel je?" _Apa maksudmu?_ Yang ditanya menurunkan tangannya dan mengambil sesuatu di bawahnya tubuhnya yang sedang dalam posisi meringkuk.

"Saya anggota perlawanan juga. Yah, bukan bagian yang sering terjun langsung ke lapangan. Saya hanya menangani alat-alat percetakan bawah tanah dan radio." Ia meringis menahan benda yang dibawanya di tangannya, sebuah mesin ketik. "Sedikit-sedikit membantu pejuang lain. Tentara Jerman itu sudah keterlaluan."

Netherlands terdiam. Seorang pemuda Indonesia, pemuda dari tanah yang telah ia jajah selama ratusan tahun membantu pejuang Belanda. "Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu tampak ragu sejenak. Bagaimanapun, ia belum mengenal pemuda Belanda di depannya. Walaupun sesama pejuang perlawanan, memberikan identitas secara cuma-cuma seperti itu sangat riskan. Akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat ia menjawab.

"Irawan, Irawan Soejono." Netherlands hanya mengangguk. Ha! Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

"Ah, saya harus mengantarkan ini ke markas, sampai bertemu lagi! Dan berhati-hatilah di jalan." Si pemuda mengamati jalan di luar sebelum berlari menuju markasnya.

Mata Netherlands mengawasi sosok pemuda melayu itu sampai menghilang di tikungan jalan. Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan para tentara Jerman telah memutus listrik sehingga tidak ada sumber cahaya ketika malam. Akan lebih aman bagi para pejuang untuk beroperasi saat hari gelap.

Perlahan, senyum kecil merekah menghiasi bibirnya. Entah mengapa, pertemuan dengan Irawan tadi sedikit meringankan hatinya. Dengan semangat baru, ia bergegas keluar ke jalan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 

* * *

 

_Januari 1945_

Kejadiannya baru saja terjadi, pagi tadi. Salah seorang pejuang di markasnya kembali membawa berita tentang gugurnya lima orang pejuang lain. Salah satunya adalah mahasiswa Indonesia yang ikut berjuang melawan Jerman, mereka memanggilnya  _Henk van de Bevrijding_.

Netherlands sedang mengamati dokumen-dokumen penting ketika berita itu sampai padanya. Setelah itu, ia tidak bisa fokus lagi pada tulisan di kertas yang sedang ia baca.

Setelah pertemuan mereka yang pertama, Netherlands sering berpapasan dengan pemuda itu. _Henk van de Bevrijding_ , panggilan dari kawan-kawan seperjuangan dari Belanda untuk Irawan Soejono. Ia bahkan bertemu dengan warga Indonesia lain yang ikut bergabung dengan perlawanan bawah tanah. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, ia membantu Irawan membawa peralatan komunikasi dan percetakan ke markasnya. Di perjalanan-perjalanan inilah, Irawan bercerita tentang masa kecilnya, tentang keluarganya, tentang ayahnya, Ario Soejono, orang Indonesia pertama yang menjabat sebagai menteri dalam kabinet Belanda.

"Ayah meninggal tahun lalu, ketika mosi kepada pemerintah Belanda untuk mengakui hak bangsa Indonesia untuk kemerdekaan ditolak oleh pemerintah Belanda. Saya rasa ayah kecewa dan marah sehingga ia sakit dan tak lama kemudian meninggal dunia." Ceritanya sambil tertawa getir. Lagi-lagi Netherlands hanya dapat diam dan mengangguk-angguk seperti orang bodoh. Lagipula respon seperti apa yang sebaiknya ia berikan?

Menurut berita, Irawan sedang mengangkut sebuah mesin stensil yang akan digunakan untuk penerbitan pamflet dan surat kabar perlawanan gerakan bawah tanah. Naas, ia bertemu dengan tentara Jerman dan ditembak di tempat.

Ironis bukan, sang ayah meninggal karena 'memperjuangkan' pengakuan hak bangsanya dari Belanda untuk merdeka. Setahun kemudian putranya meninggal karena memperjuangkan pembebasan Belanda dari pendudukan Jerman.

Ia meletakkan dokumen yang sedari tadi hanya ia pandangi, dan berjalan ke luar markas. Sambil menghisap pipanya, ia berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya… dan mengenang gugurnya satu lagi teman seperjuangan yang gugur.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Selesai! 
> 
> Irawan Soejono adalah mahasiwa Indonesia dari Perhimpunan Indonesia Nederland. Ia adalah putra Adipati Ario Soejono, orang Indonesia pertama yang menjabat sebagai menteri dalam kebinet Belanda, sebuah pemerintah pelarian Belanda di London… Kalau tidak salah ya, coba ditelusuri lagi ini betul apa nggak. 
> 
> Irawan Soejono gugur di Leiden, ditembak oleh tentara Jerman yang menduduki Belanda di bulan Januari 1945. Saat itu, Irawan Soejono sedang membawa sebuah mesin stensil yang digunakan untuk penerbitan koran perlawanan. Setelah gugurnya Irawan Soejono, kelompok bersenjata bawah tanah Indonesia diberi nama kelompok IRAWAN SOEJONO. Selain Irawan Soejono, masih ada lagi orang-orang Indonesia yang ambil bagian dalam perjuangan perlawanan terhadap pendudukan Jerman atas Belanda, yang gugur di dalam kamp-kamp konsetrasi Jerman.
> 
> Mohon maaf kalau bahasa Belandanya ada yang salah, ohoho saya sebenarnya nggak bisa bahasa Belanda!


End file.
